


Nightmarish Voids

by Boipoi



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sketchbook is mostly a background thing, The void makes a comeback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boipoi/pseuds/Boipoi
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, I always had several AUs and ideas for several fandoms and I used to just imagine them before going to bed, so this is the first idea I'm actually writing down. I'm not that good at words so sorry if it's weird. Another thing - In case the tags weren't clear, This is 3 years in the future, meaning Hilda, Frida and David are 14 in this fic. Also I haven't read The Mountain King so I'm unaware of how Hilda reverted back into being a human.
Relationships: David & Frida & Hilda (Hilda), Frida & Hilda (Hilda), Frida/Hilda (Hilda), Hilda & Twig (Hilda), Johanna | Hilda's Mum/The Librarian (Hilda)
Kudos: 37





	Nightmarish Voids

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I always had several AUs and ideas for several fandoms and I used to just imagine them before going to bed, so this is the first idea I'm actually writing down. I'm not that good at words so sorry if it's weird. Another thing - In case the tags weren't clear, This is 3 years in the future, meaning Hilda, Frida and David are 14 in this fic. Also I haven't read The Mountain King so I'm unaware of how Hilda reverted back into being a human.

Hilda woke up in cold sweat, her heart felt like it could leap out of her chest at any moment as she brought her hands to her face, looking at them intently before calming down. "Still human." She said touching her face with one of her hands. "Definitely not stone." Hilda sat up looking out of her window, the sun was just starting to rise, which meant she had another two hours or so till her mother usually woke up, or rather, more like three or four hours since it was a weekend. "Might aswell start the day earlier than usual... again" she groaned, rubbing her eyes and getting off her bed. She peeked into Alfur's little house through the tiny window, he was sleeping soundly hugging his nitten. _Aww, that's cute._ Hilda heard a yelp coming from behind her and turned her gaze to Twig, who had seemed to have woken up to her getting out of her bed. "I had another nightmare, boy." Hilda kneeled down and pet the deerfox, who snuggled in closer. "I don't know why they've kept coming again, I stopped having them years ago."

She used to have nightmares almost every night about when she suddenly turned into a troll, they persisted for a while after she turned back to her normal body but eventually stopped as she got older, however they came back worse than before now, and Hilda was still trying to understand what could've caused it. Could it be some kind of warning? Could some bold Marra be trying to scare her despite Hilda being a hard target? If it were a Marra though, how did it manage to replicate those nightmares she had when she was eleven? How did it know she was turned into a troll? If it was some kind of warning from her body or subconscious, what did it mean? Did she all of sudden just start thinking about it too much, and that's why the nightmares came back worse than ever before?

Her train of thought stopped when Twig attacked her with licks, almost knocking her down with the sudden jump. Hilda giggled as she hugged him tighter. The deerfox had been growing awfully fast lately and never seemed to notice the strength he was developing, but she didn't mind really, it was still her boy, her precious little deerfox, Twig. Hilda loosened her embrace on Twig, scratching his head. "I should get myself some breakfast, shouldn't I Twig?" She whispered, keeping quiet to avoid waking up Alfur. Twig whined and leaned in closer to her, giving her pleading little eyes, begging Hilda to cuddle him for longer. "Alright, alright, I'll stay for five more minutes." Hilda said, giving into Twig's puppy eyes. After a while of petting Twig she stood up, looking out the window, the sky was already alot lighter then when she woke up. _Wow, time flew by all too quickly_. She walked out of her room, keeping the door open for Twig to follow her, she walked to the kitchen and was surprised to find her mother already making some tea for herself, and Johanna seemed just as surprised to see Hilda awake.

"It's saturday Hilda, what are you doing awake so early?" Johanna asked, pouring hot water from the kettle unto her favorite mug. "Guess what? Another nightmare." She sighed, pulling a chair for her to sit down. "Who would've guessed?" She added sarcastically, hoping to lighten the mood, but her mother looked even more worried. "Oh dear... Was it the same one about you becoming a troll?" Johanna asked sitting to the chair opposite of Hilda's, giving her a cup of tea. "Yeah, but this time it was worse." Hilda took a sip from the tea, and sighed afterwards. " I was suddenly trying to attack Frida and David, who were out doing some Sparrow Scouts camping thing... I don't remember exactly. But what happened next was worse..." She shivered thinking of what came next, did she want to tell Johanna that she horribly injured Frida in her nightmare before waking up? "What happened?" Johanna asked, mostly out of curiosity. "Unless you don't want to tell me, then that's fine." "Uh... Umm..." Hilda stuttered, thinking of what she could say instead. " I uh.. was attacked by Safety Patrol and they almost hurt me." _That lie was terrible_. Hilda gulped and awkwardly took another sip of tea, as Johanna worriedly frowned at her. "Thats not what happened, is it?" She sighed and put her mug aside. Hilda took a deep breath, she didn't want to worry her mum too much, but if she never told her mum the truth she would wonder about it and end up worrying about all the possible worst case scenarios.

"You cant tell me later if you want to Hilda, just know that I really want to help you." Johanna said, comforting her daughter by resting her hand on Hilda's. "By the way, while you were outside the walls with Twig yesterday, Frida came by and asked me to tell you that you need to come to her house today, she didn't wan't to tell me why though." Johanna said, Hilda smiled, at least she knew for certain that Frida was still alive and well, but something felt off, why did Frida not come to her personally? "Oh, Frida needs some help with some special homework she has." Hilda said, that was the best she could explain it without needing to explicitly state that her friend was witch. "What do you mean special homework?" Johanna asked, lifting an eyebrow "Frida's smart, she can handle homework."

 _Oh no_.

"Okay... If I tell you the truth, promise me you won't get mad?" Hilda anxiously asked her mother, who seemed to tense up at the question "I promise..." Johanna answered, slightly tilting her head downwards. Alright... here we go. "Frida is a witch. It's just witch homework." Hilda said, expecting Johanna to yell at her for... whatever reason, she didn't know why but witches were looked down upon, despite the cool hocus pocus, but instead, Johanna looked upset "You thought you couldn't tell me?" Her mother said, and Hilda looked down. "I don't know, I thought you would get mad" She said, a sudden wave of guilt she didn't see coming hit her. "Oh Hilda, why would I be mad If I used to know a witch too when I was your age?" _What_.

Hilda's head seemed to stop working for a second, what did Johanna just say? "You knew a witch?" Hilda asked, curiosity and disbelief behind the question. That was awesome! Her mother knew just what it was like, sort of, I mean she wasn't that witch's familiar probably, but still, better than hating witches.

Johanna's face went from a warm smile to a longing frown. _Did I say something wrong?_ "Yeah, I did." Johanna said as she stood up from her chair and grabbed a coat that was hanged next to the door. "I need to go grocery shopping, when I come back I'll take you to Frida's, okay?" Johanna told Hilda while she put on her yellow coat. "Don't forget to take Twig outside for a walk!" After Hilda heard the door shut, she got off her chair and went to her room to change.

_I wonder what Frida needs help with... Also, who was this witch my mum knew? Also also... why are the nightmares coming back?_


End file.
